


Lucky Jersey

by Silverpelt15



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double D wears boyfriend's shirt, Loving Sex, M/M, football championships, kevin loves it, peach creek highschool, they are 18 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverpelt15/pseuds/Silverpelt15
Summary: Nat knows how to keep Kevin motivated during the big championship game. Good thing Double D isn't aware of the side affect of wearing his boyfriend's jersey. Or does he know more than he lets on?





	Lucky Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old lemon story, but I love these two and could totally see this happen :)  
> All my works are unbeta'd...

Double D was walking down the hall towards his locker He had a study session with Ed and Eddy at Eddy's house while his boyfriend had practice. It sometimes still felt surreal to say that he was dating Kevin, the ex-bully from across the cul-de-sac. He still wouldn't change anything, though. He was happy with the red head.

"Hey! Double D!" a familiar voice called from behind him just as he was opening his locker door to exchange out some books.

He turned to look at the teal haired teenager that quickly dodged in and out of the crowd to come up in front of him. "Salutations, Nathan," he greeted with a smile.

Nat sighed. "It's Nat. N-a-…Oh never mind," he shook his head. "Hey, you're coming to the game tonight, right?"

"Of course," he replied. "It's the championships."

"Great," the energetic male grinned.

"Um….Shouldn't you be at practice as well?" Double D questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah, I'm getting there," Nat brushed it off as if he wasn't going to be late. "I was wondering if you would like a hint to keep Kev motivated."

"A hint?"

He nodded with a wide grin. "Why don't you wear his spare jersey to the game?"

"I don't have his…."

"Gotcha covered." A large, white and orange jersey was shoved into his hands.

"How did you…?"

"Don't worry about it," Nat brushed him off again. "Just know that it would mean a lot to him if you wore it tonight."

Double D looked down at the jersey he was holding. He smiled a little and nodded, looking back up at Nat.

"Awesome. See you tonight!" He waved as he jogged off.

Double D neatly folded the jersey and put it in his bag with the rest of his books.

"Hurry up, Double D!" Eddy called from down the hall. "Let's get going already!"

Double D shut his locker and headed over to him and Ed, who was waving at their hatted friend from behind Eddy.

"What's with that smile?" Eddy asked as they walked out of the school to the cul-de-sac.

"What do you mean, Eddy?" was the reply he got.

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Let's go. I'm starving." Double D smiled softly as he walked with both of his friends to Eddy's house.

. . .

It was now night time and Double D was sitting in the stands of Peach Creek High's football stadium. Ed was on one side and Eddy was slumped on his other. Eddy hated coming to these games. The only reason he ever did was to watch the cheerleaders more than the game. And because Double D had asked.

Double D was sort of considered as part of the 'in crowd' since he was dating the quarterback, but most of those new friends and acquaintances were other players and some of the cheerleaders, courtesy of Nazz. They were all on the field and the raven haired boy didn't feel comfortable sitting in the stands alone. Ed usually gladly tagged along since he could get hot dogs and cotton candy from the on-site snack shack. Eddy occasionally came along, but it was rare.

Eddy still wasn't fond of Kevin. They occasionally got into small spats even now. Double D had learned to live with it, though it was still irking to have one of his best friends and his boyfriend picking petty fights with each other. It never turned into more than a few verbal jibes, so he wasn't worried. He knew Kevin was trying to be nicer. Eddy just liked to make that difficult for him.

The game was almost over now, and had really been a close one. Peach Creek had been on the defensive on and off, but they were pulling up. Double D hadn't been able to see Kevin before the game, but he did get a curious look from him. The redhead had at first been shocked to see him in the large jersey, but there was also something else in those light green eyes that he couldn't decipher from up here in the stands. He'd have to ask him later.

It did seem like he was focused, though. This game was highly important since Kevin and some of the other seniors were hoping to get scholarships to some of the universities. Double D knew that the redhead had been nervous but determined all week. He didn't see how him wearing Kevin's jersey helped, but he didn't mind. He was always stealing Kevin's sweaters anyway.

The jersey was definitely not meant for him. The sleeves went passed his elbows and he was wearing a long sleeve shirt under it since he barely held onto his shoulders as well. He knew he was scrawny, but it really showed in Kevin's things. Kevin's build was mostly muscles from years of sports and working on building his own motorcycle from the ground up. The jersey was tucked into his pants to keep it from looking like a dress of some sort.

The game was a nail biter. The teams were tied with two minutes left, Peach Creek's ball, and a hundred yards from the goal line. Everyone, except the oblivious Ed and the non-caring Eddy, were on the edge of their seats as they watched the break. Kevin and Nat did a fake pass off and Kevin sprinted for the goal line with the ball tucked under his arm.

A hundred yards. Eighty yards. Fifty yards. Twenty five yards. Almost. Almost…..

"TOUCHDOWN!"

. . .

Double D was waiting for Kevin outside the locker rooms. The other two had headed home and most of the team were leaving as well. He waved to a few of them. Most of them were too ecstatic to stop and talk to him, and he couldn't blame them. Peach Creek hadn't won the championships in years.

He pushed off of the wall he was leaning on when he saw Kevin coming towards him, freshly showered and changed.

"That was a…." He was cut off by a firm set of lips against his own.

He vaguely heard Nat wolf whistle in the background as his ever intelligent mind blanked for a moment. He gripped the sleeves of Kevin's sweater as his breath was almost literally taken from him.

Kevin pulled away as abruptly as he had started. He hooked his arm around the smaller male and waved to Nat as he steered him towards his motorbike in the parking lot. It took Double D a second to get his mind back into working order.

"Kevin?"

Kevin looked at him and smiled. He got onto his bike and helped Double D onto it behind him. "We're going to my place."

Double D let it be. He thought Kevin was just on cloud nine from winning the game. He held on firmly around Kevin's stomach as he drove down the street. He pulled into his driveway and helped Double D off before getting off himself. He unlocked the door and held it open for him before following him in.

Once again, he was kissed firmly before he could say anything. Kevin wrapped his arms firmly around his waist and pulled him close against his chest.

"Who gave you my jersey?" he asked, his voice an octave lower.

"H-Huh?" Double D's mind was turned to mush by the redhead's lips. He couldn't help it for some reason. He had tried to fight it but it hadn't worked. Kevin just had that effect on him.

Kevin leaned their foreheads together. "You know how damn good you look in my things?" he asked quietly. He kissed him again before he could reprimand him for cursing.

Double D's hands came up to tangle into still damp hair, pushing Kevin's cap off. He gasped softly as a slightly cool hand slipped under his shirt and over his stomach. When did Kevin even untuck it? The redhead took the opening to let his tongue enter the other's mouth and explore the familiar cavern. He coaxed Double D's tongue to play with his.

He pushed forward until he had Double D against a wall. He pushed a knee between the other's head and got a soft moan from him.

"Ke-Kevin?" Double D panted softly when they pulled away. Kevin moved his lips down the ravenette's neck, sucking softly. The hand under his shirts went up higher to caress over his chest. Double D gasped.

"We should move upstairs," he suggested softly. Kevin didn't want to move, but he knew he was right. Double D was more comfortable on the bed. He had gotten the smaller male used to things like this, but was still working on expanding it to outside of the bedroom as well.

He hooked his hands under his thighs and lifted him up. Double D quickly wrapped his arms around his neck and held on firmly as he was carried upstairs. Kevin walked into his room and set his lover on the bed. The other loosened his grip on him as Kevin leaned in for another kiss.

He worked their shirts off, regretting taking the jersey off, but it would be too hot for Double D to keep the long sleeved shirt on under it. He got over it as he moved down his chest, licking and teasing all his soft spots to pull small moans and pants from him. His face had turned to a cute shade of red as he hid his face behind his arms. He was still shy. Kevin found it cute.

He pulled the arms away from his face to get him to look at him. Kevin worked their pants off next, gently palming his lover through his black boxer briefs. Double D gasped and moaned softly, "Kevin~"

Kevin smiled and the underwear was next to come off. He kissed him again as he pulled the lube and a condom from the nightstand. Double D's hands wove into his hair again as he put the condom on and lubed up his fingers. He circled his entrance a few times and slipped a finger in.

Double D's muscles initially rejected the intruder, but slowly relaxed as the digit was moved around. Kevin kept up the breathless kiss as he added another finger. He curled them to find his lover's soft spot, his lips muffling the moan he got when he found it.

He pulled away to let them breathe and looked down at his lover. "Ready?" he asked softly. He took his fingers out and lubed himself up over the condom.

Double D blushed some more and nodded, slightly biting his kiss swollen lower lip. Kevin leaned over, setting their foreheads together again as he started slowly pushing into him. He kept it slow so as not to hurt the other too much. It was always uncomfortable for him at first.

Double D took a few deep breaths once Kevin was fully seated inside of him. He held onto him tight as he slowly relaxed around him. "Okay," he said softly, looking up at the other.

Kevin kissed him softly. He gripped his hips lightly as he pulled back. He kept it slow at first to give him some time to adjust. After the first moan, though, all bets were off. He could never resist for long when it came to his little lover.

He held him close as Double D moaned under him. His eyes were glazed over in lust and love as he looked up at him. Kevin wondered sometimes how he had convinced him to go out with him. True they had never been real enemies, more of Double D getting caught in the crossfire between him and Eddy, but still. He didn't think he would give him a chance.

The moans and soft cries the other let out was music to his ears.

"Kevin," he said softly.

Kevin kissed him again as he went slightly harder and faster into him. He muffled the other's noises with his lips as their pace became frenzied. He moved a hand to grip and stroke Double D's length. He could feel him start to tighten in a sign of release.

It didn't take much longer to have his lover crying out under him as he came over his hand and their stomachs. Kevin groaned softly and soon followed him into release, him into the condom. He kept moving his hips until they had ridden out the orgasmic high and leaned over him, braced up on an arm.

He looked at him as he caught his breath. Double D was still flushed and had his eyes closed as he regained his thought process. He slowly blinked his eyes open to see soft green eyes looking back at him. They shared a light smile before Kevin pulled out.

After a few minutes of cleaning up, Kevin was laying on his side with Double D held close against his chest. He softly kissed his forehead. He had managed to toss the black hat aside during their lovemaking, but it had been one of the first things the raven haired male found when they had gotten up to clean off. He was still too self-conscious. Though Kevin did understand, he tried to get Double D to know that he was perfectly fine with him how he was.

"Kevin."

"Hm?"

"You interrupted me when I tried to speak to you earlier."

Kevin tilted his head down to look at him and was rewarded with a soft kiss and a sweet smile.

"That was a terrific game you played."

Kevin smiled back at him and pulled him closer, tucking his lover's head under his chin. "I had my good luck charm," he said before they both settled for some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of continuing this...like them in college maybe? Let me know what you guys think <3


End file.
